


Survivors (book 1 of the survivors trilogy

by Http_speedy_Rodri3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers, Drug Use, League of Assassins - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Http_speedy_Rodri3/pseuds/Http_speedy_Rodri3
Summary: Kara Zor-El lived a dark life, tired of hurting the Danvers family she ran away until she reached star city and found billionaire play boy Oliver Queen who chose to help her. Kara has to make the decision of letting him help or not letting them. Kara lives life in Ohio when an accident strikes while on a boat with Oliver, his sister and one of his close friends. The four end up on an island stranded. We'll see what happens...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Kara doesn't have powers but still alien. Kal is dead)
> 
> this is originally from my wattpad account my username on wattpad is RedArrow22

Kara always believed she was a burden to her family. No matter how many time Alex or Eliza or Jeremiah said differently she never believed them.

Midvale,Danvers House

Kara was in the bathroom way too long. Kara sat on the bathroom floor knife in hand. She hovered the knife above her wrist and pressed drawing blood. She kept doing this until there were three large gashes on each arm. She stopped when she heard Alex banging on the door.

" KARA. Stop hogging the bathroom!"

"Ok" Kara's voice was shakey and laced with fear. Alex of course caught this and was suddenly suspicious. Kara quickly covered her arms with her sleeves and walked hastily out of the bathroom until Alex stopped her.

"Wait... IS THAT BLOOD!" Alex rolled her sleeve up faster than Kara could comprehend "oh my god" Alex breathed.

"Alex..." Kara warned

"WHAT THE HELL!! You're only 14 you shouldn't be doing this to yourself!"

"Alex, please be quiet. Eliza'll hear"Kara whispered

" you think I'm not gonna tell anyone. No. No you can't keep doing this. Y-you- -"

"Alex! You can't tell anyone about this. If you do they'll take pity on me and they'll try to help to understand. it'll break them you can't tell.anyone."

"Fine. But next time I catch you doing this I'm telling them everything. No complaints."  
"Ok"  
~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day  
At the dinner table Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza, and Kara sat in silence until Eliza broke it

"So... Kara what were you and Alex yelling about earlier.  
"Um..." Alex gave Kara a warning look then Alex blurted.

"She was hurt-"Alex was cut off by Kara putting her hand over Alex's mouth

"I need to talk to you" Kara grabbed Alex's hand and led her outside. Alex yanked her hand away

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex scurried inside leaving Kara out on the porch. Leaving Kara to her thoughts was bad idea. She was sick and tired of hurting her family so... she ran. She ran to the nearest bus stop and with some of her money paid for a ride to Star city. When she reached star she started running no looking back when suddenly she heard someone yell to her.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Kara froze in place and turned around to see a man a few years older and about 20. He had dirty blond hair and a tall figure. Then she realized who it was. she had seen him on TV but never in person. Oliver Queen, the play boy. "What are you doing." He continued as he walked towards her.

"Running." Kara deadpanned

"Yeah we see that." Only then did Kara see he had a friend with him also famous. Tommy Merlyn. "But, you look to innocent to be running carelessly through the glades. What's your name."

Kara hesitated "Kara... just. Kara."

"Okaayy... you're not from around here are you." Oliver and said. Kara shook her head. "Where's your family"

"Gone... forever" 'well her birth family at least' Kara thought.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you have a place to stay?"Kara shook her head " ok come with me I'll take you somewhere you'll be safe. Okay?"

Kara nodded and followed him though she'd only stay wherever he takes her long enough for her to prepare enough to leave on her own.

~~~~~~~~~  
Queen mansion

Kara,Oliver, and tommy finally arrived. What Kara saw amazed her. A giant castle looking house in the middle of a large land. When they walked inside Kara was even more in awe until a voice broke her trance.

"Ollie! You're home" squealed a girl that looked no younger than Kara. "Who's this?" The girl pointed at Kara as she walked towards Oliver.

"This is Kara. We found her roaming the glades alone she has no family and no home to go to so we're gonna try to convince mom to let her stay in the mansion with us." Oliver deadpanned.

Kara tensed and nervously looked for a reaction on her hard face. Kara thought it was crazy that someone would pick up a fourteen year old girl from the glades and welcome them into her home. Kara sensed a lot of pity towards her just as the other girls face softened.

"Oh. Well then if you're probably gonna stay here I might as well introduce myself. My name is Thea dearden Queen, Oliver's sister." The girl named Thea introduced herself. Kara didn't know why but she liked her considering they just met she could tell they would be good friends.

" I'm Kara. Kara dan-, never mind. just...Kara." Kara stuttered over her words nervously. If she was going to stay here she would have to tell them who she was sooner or later...


	2. Dont. Run.

Starling city, Queen mansion   
It was late and Kara sat there waiting as seconds turned into minutes and minutes, hours. She sat in silence waiting for this Oliver Queen who was having a long conversation with his parents in a different room. But at least Thea sat with her. Despite the flood of pity Kara felt coming from the girl, she rather liked her. They sat in an awkward silence until Thea broke it.

" soooo..." Thea's voice cracked and sewed with anticipation

"Soooo..." Kara hummed in agreement

" What type of hobbies do you have." Thea said trying to cut down the awkwardness.

Kara stifled a small laugh "well I like art."

"Art, huh." Thea asked satisfied at Kara's answer. "Um... if you don't mind me asking... what happened to your family?" Thea must've noticed Kara stiffen. "If you don't want to you don't have to."

"No. It's okay. My parents. My family. All died in a fire when I was twelve..." Kara didn't want to mention her time with the Danvers for fear they might send her back.

" oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Thea stumbled with her words until Kara stopped her.

"No. It's fine." Kara assured her. When Thea noticed the darker shade of Kara's sleeves on Kara's already red shirt.

"Hey, what's that?" Thea asked with curiosity. Kara quickly pulled the hem of her sleeves lower to the point where the sleeve hung past her fingers.

"Nothing." Kara deadpanned. Before Thea could say anything else, Oliver and his parents came out of the room they were in.

"So..." Oliver started. "Mom and dad have agreed on letting Kara stay here for a while... but we need to figure out sleeping arrangements-" Oliver was cut off by Thea.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Thea yelled.

"Heh. Well Thea we could do that but it's Kara's decision. We do have a guest room upstairs." Moira spoke. Everyone suddenly turned to Kara waiting for an answer... Thea especially pouting and pleading with her eyes.

"... if it's really okay with Thea then I would like to share a room with her." Kara said nervously. Thea got up excitedly.

"Yeeesssssss!!!!" Thea squealed . Everyone let out a chuckle at Thea's excitement. The next hour was spent setting up a bed in Thea's room for Kara, then they were all off to sleep except kara thinking about her future.

~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~  
Midvale, Danvers house

"WHERE IS SHE! Why would she run away" Eliza cried. They were all currently sitting on the couch. Jeremiah and Alex hacking everything they could to try and find Kara. Eliza was pacing the floor after a long conversation with the police.

" I don't know Eliza. Alex, do you have any idea what got into her?" Jeremiah asked carefully

"NO! I don't. She's an idiot!" Alex snapped as she shut off the computer and stormed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starling city, Queen mansion   
Morning.

The morning came slowly, quietly, The night bleeding into dawn with an explosion of red, orange, and purple. The sun lifted itself higher, peeking over the horizon, before it lazily stretched out until it bathed every corner of the city with light. Birds chirped, people woke, cars roared to life. All new to kara . Yet through it all she stayed focused on one part of the ceiling all night. The sun had skipped past her, had taken pity on the broken girl and left her in a shadowed spot to savor the dark quietness a little longer.

All throughout the night Kara stayed awake thinking of all the consequences, what the Danvers are doing, when will she tell the Queen family. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Thea shift awake.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Thea question.

"Life... or in better words lack of one." Kara joked.

"Yeah I get that." Thea smiled to herself. "...Have you been awake all night?" Thea said suspiciously.

"Maybe?... what time is it" Kara asked

"Time to wake up." Thea smiled.

"Crap." Kara internally kicked herself for what Eliza always said was a bad habit of Kara's... not sleeping. "Hey by the way thanks for letting me borrow some pajamas for tonight, I know it's weird having a stranger in your home." Kara said apologetically.

"No prob bob. I've always wanted a sort of sister figure." Thea said proudly

"Thanks. My last foster family, my 'sister' loathed me." Kara said, not thinking.

"Last foster family? You were in foster homes? What happened last time?" Thea said clearly curious.

Kara went into panic mode but decided just to tell her. "Umm Yeah. My birth family died as I said and I had a foster family I went into, the Danvers. They were nice but I was a burden on them." Kara said in defeat.

"Did they tell you that?" Thea pushed, going full on detective mode.

"Well...no, but-" Kara was cut off by Thea.

"Then you weren't. Case closed." Thea said leaving no room for Kara to explain.

"So, if I'm going to stay here. We should get to know each other. What do you plan for the future?" Kara said wanting to change the topic. 

"Well i was getting tired of all the attention so before we go on the gambit I'm gonna go to Ohio for a couple years of high school. You wanna come with since i won't know anyone?" Thea begged.

"Sure. Why not." Kara said liking where she was going with that idea.

"Yess! Then we're going to a school called McKinley high in Lima, Ohio. I hear they have a really popular 'glee' club." Thea gushed.

"Sweet. I always liked singing. Maybe I'll join. But if you want to go undetected you'll have to come up with a family to take care of us." Kara said thoughtfully.

"All taken care of. We're going to be living with a woman named Millie rose. We can choose our names. I chose Macey so you just need to make one for yourself so it's not suspicious that our names our different." Thea planned.

"Then call me Marley rose." Kara smirked.

The two girls talked for hours about the future as if they knew each other all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this. Took. Forever.   
> I don't own anything except my plot so there's that. see you all next time.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff happens.

Starling city, Queen mansion  
A week later.   
Mid afternoon   
Kara and Thea were with Moira planning everything. When everything was planned they decided to put the plan in action.

" okay, Kara since Millie and I already have brown hair you need to dye yours since you're blonde." Thea commanded.

"Fine. But it can't be permanent dye." Kara huffed in defeat.

Kara and Thea walked into the hair salon and dyed Kara's hair. When it was finished Kara's then blonde hair was now a nice light brown like Thea's and Millie's. The two went home after that and showed Moira Kara's new hair and made plans for the following day.

The following day was spent shopping. After hours of skirts , jeans, Shoes, Shirts, and jewelry(complimentary of Thea) the two tired girls decided to go to a nearby Cafe.

"Hey, Kara my mom thinks we should leave this summer to get a feel of Ohio before we go to McKinley." Thea spoke.

"I think that's a good idea." Kara agreed.

"We leave in a week so get your stuff packed before then. We will meet Millie when we get off the plane because she is picking us up... OH! I forgot to mention, Millie works as a lunch lady for the school." Thea remembered.

"Sweet. Also, what you said about them having a glee club, I think I might join. I looked it up and they're having auditions the week before school starts." Kara said thoughtfully.

"Then you need to practice and lucky us it's karaoke night at the cafe and you, my friend are going to sing a song tonight." Thea announced proudly.

"No. No way in hell am I ever singing in front of everyone." Kara argued.

"Yes. Yes you are. You say you wanna audition but you can't even sing in a lousy cafe so yes, you are gonna sing." Thea said leaving no room for conversation.

"Fine." Kara gave up. As the last person finished their song Kara walked over to the DJ and picked a song. She walked up to the stage and shakily held the microphone. Then she started.

"Hold me close and hold me fast  
This magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose."

Her voice echoed through the building filling every corner with her angelic voice.

"When you kiss me heaven sighs   
And though I close my eyes   
I see la vie en rose"

Thea stared with wide eyes and her jaw hanging. Kara's voice had everyone staring in awe.

"When you press me to your heart   
I'm in a world apart   
A world where roses bloom"

Thea was so focused she hadn't realized she was recording but she was glad she was.

And when you speak angels sing from above everyday words seem to turn into love songs.

Kara's nervousness went away as she sang. Matching every pitch perfectly.

"Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be  
La vie en rose."rv

Kara ended with a bang as everyone gave her a standing ovation. Kara put the mic down and walked towards Thea who both had wide eyes. Thea slapped Kara's shoulder.

"You idiot. You didn't tell me you couldn't sing." Thea scolded

"To be honest I didn't know I could either." Kara said in a haze.

Kara and Thea exited the cafe as everyone was screaming 'encore' at Kara. Once they left the cafe they made their way back to the mansion. At the door they were greeted by Oliver.

"Whoa. Brown hair, Kara?" Oliver said.

"Yeah. You like?" Kara asked hoping he would.

"Yeah it suits you." Oliver complimented her.

"Thanks." Kara said suddenly shy.

Hey, Kara you wanna go try on some of the clothes we bought?" Thea cut in.

"Yeah." Once the two entered the room Kara took the bags from Thea. After two hours of trying on clothes Kara suddenly said "Can I ask you something?" Nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Shoot." Thea said sitting down on her bed with Kara joining her.

"How old is your brother?" Kara said hoping not to draw to much suspicion.

"Sixteen. Why?" Thea prodded.

"Is he single?" Kara said testing her luck.

"Yes. Why?" Thea grew suspicious.

"Nothing." Kara smiled to herself.

"Ok. Goodnight, weirdo." Thea teased

"G'night, Queenie ." Kara responded. The two tired girls climbed onto their beds and fell fast asleep.

The next morning.

Kara woke before Thea. Kara walked down the stairs of the mansion and decided to just look around. When she cornered a room she saw Oliver in it. she decided it had to be the living room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Oliver spoke startling Kara. She really didn't expect him to know she was there.

"Just an early riser I guess." Kara responded. This is very true though. Unlike most aliens Kara didn't have powers but on krypton Kara's family was filled with scientists, Lawyers, Generals, and soldiers. Kara was trained to be all of them therefore having to wake early. Kara started training when she could walk. Though Kara has been on earth for two years she still has a habit of waking early. "What about you why are you up so early?" Kara questioned.

"Well I-" Oliver was again cut off by Thea walking into the living room.

"Someone's up early." Thea yawned. As Oliver was flipping through the channels Thea told him to stop because she had spotted something that Kara has mentioned to her. Midvale. Apparently the queen family has the Midvale news channel. On the screen in the left hand corner there was a headline that said ' missing girl '. Kara quickly grabbed the Remote from Oliver and changed the Chanel.

"What was that all about?" Oliver complained.

"Nothing." Kara deadpanned.

~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~*~*~~~~

Midvale, Danvers house.

It had been a week since Kara had been missing. The police just said she was a runaway but the Danvers didn't think it was. Kara was an alien but doubted anyone knew about it besides the Danvers. That all changed tonight.

It was late and there was a knock at the door. Alex went to get it but Eliza already knew who it was so she quickly grabbed Alex and told her to go upstairs an to not listen. A million thoughts racing through her head but Alex obeyed. Eliza creeped over to the door with Jeremiah at her side. They slowly opened the door and outside there was a large African American man with hard facial features. Beside him two people wearing tactical gear.

"Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. You put a refugee alien under your care. We've come to take that burden out of your hands."  
The tall man smiled deviously.  
~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was... something. Not my best but hey it's the longest one I've made so far.  
> Also I do not own anything other than my plot. Goodbye for now peoples.


	4. Planes and awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shtuff takes off... literally.

Star city, Queen mansion.  
Morning.

Kara was getting ready to go when suddenly Thea bursted through the door with a blonde girl with a suitcase who was giggling at Thea's enthusiasm. The girl looked about Kara's age.

"Okay! I know it's short notice but she's coming with us too." Thea said out of breath.

"No problem. Hi, I'm Kara." Kara smiled as she turned to the blonde.

"Sara. Thanks for letting me tag along." Sara acknowledged.

"It's all good. Alright girls, lets go kick some McKinley sorry asses." Thea said as all three girls made their way to the limo.

In the limo Kara saw one new face but other than that she saw Moira, Robert, Oliver, and Tommy.

The new face greeted Kara in the limo. "Hi, I'm Laurel Lance. I'm Sara's older sister." The girl smiled. She looked the same age as Oliver and Tommy.

"Hi, I'm Kara." Kara shook the older girls hand.

"So Kara I know that Thea is going because she wants to get away from the attention and press. Sara is just bored at home so that just leaves you. What's your story." Laurel pondered.

"Well I had a really great family but I wasn't really close to my parents they were always busy. My mom was sorta like a lawyer and my dad was a scientist. When I was twelve my parents died in an explosion. They died to protect me... but they gave me a mission. I had to protect my baby cousin... Clark. They said ' stay hidden, trust no one, and be safe.' But Clark didn't make it out alive. Shortly I found a family that would adopt me, the Danvers. I felt I was a burden to them so I left. I'm not going back. I wanted to go to Ohio to start again." Kara finished forcing back tears that stung her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know-" Laurel started.

"It's fine I've dealt with it." Kara deadpanned.

"Already?" Everyone said at once.

"Yeah." Kara finished. For most of the ride everyone was quiet until Thea grew suspicious and grabbed Kara's hand as if she was going to hold it. Kara just smiled confused. Thea pulled down Kara's sleeve sneakily and gasped there were three large, fresh cuts. Thea pulled it down as soon as she lifted it. She looked at Kara both with wide eyes. Kara silently shook her head as if to say 'not now'.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Thea occasionally sent Kara worried glances. Kara's face was unreadable. The car ride was over and they were at the airport giving each other tearful goodbyes except for Kara who was off to the side, standing quietly . Then Oliver walked over to her.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Oliver said.

"I'll be back." Kara nodded.

"I hope so." Oliver smirked as he walked away. Thea and Sara were done saying goodbye. The two walked over to Kara and gave her a tearful smile.

"so that was... something." Sara stared blankly. "Is there something between them or something?" Sara asked Thea.

"Nope."Thea said popping the 'p'. "just a lot of chemistry." Thea deadpanned.

"Stop." kara said annoyed. "There is no chemistry."

"Are you kidding me?!? Its off the charts!" Sara yelled. Thea just stood there with a face that said 'seriously'.

"Ok, im gonna have to kill both of you now but then i wouldn't have either of my friends so that wouldn't work so I'm just gonna walk away." Kara said walking towards the airport building.

"Hey, wait up!" Thea and Sara yelled as they ran after her. once they boarded the plane they discussed the plan.

"Alright what've we got so far." Sara asked. "Kara."

"My alias will be Marley Rose, oldest daughter to Millie Rose, sister to Macey Rose and Adopted sibling Sara Lance, starting as a sophomore in McKinley high school." Kara responded. "Thea."

"I will be Macey Rose, Youngest Daughter to Millie Rose, sister to Marley Rose and adopted sibling Sara Lance, starting as a freshman in McKinley high school." Thea answered. "Sara."

"I'm Sara Lance-Rose, middle child to Millie Rose, adopted sister to Marley and Macey Rose, also attending McKinley high school as a freshman." Sara finished. " Millie said she would take care of school enrollment and Moira knows a person who got us fake ID's and passport. We can finally rest." Sara sighed as they all laid back into their seats.

"Hey Kara, you said that your old adoptive family were the Danvers. would that make you Kara Danvers?" Thea questioned.

" Yeah. but not anymore." Kara answered.

"ok... I feel a lot of tension between you two... what happened." Sara said worriedly.

"Nothing." kara said leaving no room for Thea to say anything. The three tired girls rested for the rest of the flight.

They got off the plane and arrived at Lima, Ohio. Waiting for Millie was an excruciating pain.

"Hey, when is Millie coming." Thea groaned. Sara started to giggle at Thea.

"My answer hasn't changed in the last minute since you asked me." Kara rolled her eyes.

"So Kara how comes we're the same age as you but you are a sophomore and we are freshman." Sara said, changing the topic.

"Well apparently I'm really smart and my last foster family had me skip a grade." Kara deadpanned.

"Lucky." Sara and Thea both mumbled. A few minutes later Millie had picked them up. Kara was ready to leave again for any reason of burden she places on them. She told herself it was for their benefit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midvale, Danvers house.

Alex's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened downstairs but I know... it was bad. I heard my mom scream 'Please, don't hurt her!' At someone. I was scared and confused. When I walked downstairs my mom was curled up on the couch and crying and my dad was nowhere in the house. So many questions were racing in my head. Why was my mom crying? Who came in the house? Who was my mom worried about? Where is my dad? Why did they come? I opened my mouth to ask but no sound came out. I just ran to my mom and hugged her till she found the strength to stop crying and tell me what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this took literally forever but hey at least I got it done. As you can see my story is going to be very really different from the characters original storyline. I'm gonna expand my word count goal to 1,500 or 2,000. Sooo... baiiii mi vatos y cholos, see yous next time.
> 
> I don't own anything except my plot


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anotha one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also kara sings so ya might wanna know what it is. she's singing New York state of mind... the glee version.

Lima, Ohio  
Millie's house.  
3rd POV

The three girls got out of the car and stared at the the house. Kara liked it. It was small and homey.

"I know its not much but it's all I can afford right now." Millie sighed.

"It's fine Millie. You have a beautiful home. Thank you for letting us stay here." Kara said while Thea and Sara smiled and agreed with Kara. They made their way inside the house.

"So you all should unpack and once you're finished I can show you around town." Millie suggested.

"That sounds great." Thea said thoughtfully.

Millie showed them their room and t left them to their selves. While they were unpacking they started to talk.

"Once we go back to starling for the gambit I am definitely getting my hair back to blonde." Kara told.

"You're a blonde?!?" Sara said shocked.

"Yeah. I had to dye it so people wouldn't get suspicious." Kara said

"Huh. I never would've guessed." Sara said, satisfied.

They could tell something has been bothering Kara. "What's wrong." Thea said worriedly.

"Nothing." Kara said with a poker face that Thea realizes Kara used often.

"Liar." Thea deadpanned. "Does it have anything to do with-"

"No." Kara cut Thea off. She knew Thea was gonna bring up the cuts. "I'm fine, I swear." Kara lied. She was thinking about Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah. She was wondering what they were doing. She definitely knew Alex did not miss her. She clearly remembers a conversation they had a few days before she left the Danvers.  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
Midvale, Danvers house  
01:00am

Kara had come home really late. She snuck past what she thought was a sleeping Alex. Suddenly the light went on and Alex popped up off her pillow with an angry expression.

"Where were you." Alex said, glaring at Kara.

"None of your business." Kara shot back with a snarl.

"It is if I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble for whatever idiotic thing you were doing." Alex spat.

"I'm so sick of you blaming me for every bad thing that's ever happened to you." Kara scoffed.

"Really? Because my mom wasn't constantly on my ass before you came along, I didn't have to act like some earthly ambassador to the teenage underworld before you." Alex said angrily.

"How is that my fault?" Kara said, confused.

"Before you crashed in that pod, I had a great life, with two great parents. Now all I have is you, and you are not worth it." Alex said with a cold voice. Alex went to bed as Kara went on the roof and stared at the stars for hours.

~~~~~~~present time~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears stung Kara's eyes as she thought about it. Kara stopped what she was doing and ran to the bathroom. She immediately locked the door and slid her back against the wall as she hugged her knees and cried silently. After noticing that Kara had been gone for a while Thea and Sara ran after her. Thea knocked on the door and after no response after five minutes of knocking Thea ran to Millie. 

"Is there a key for the bathroom?" Thea said frantically.

"Yeah, Here." Millie said handing Thea the key. "is everything ok?"

"I hope so." Thea whispered. She ran upstairs and quickly unlocked the door and what she found broke hers and Sara's heart. There on the floor was Kara, sobbing while her arms rested in a puddle of blood. In one of her hands was a small pocket knife also covered in blood. Thea tried to hug her but Kara flinched and moved away from her touch.

"Kara." Sara breathed. She didn't know how to react. She walked to kara and sat in front of her. "It's gonna be okay." Sara whispered.  
The three girls sat in silence. Kara suddenly grabbed a paper towel and cleaned everything of its blood. She wrapped her arms in toilet paper and yanked her sleeves down, got up and went back to unpacking as if nothing happened. Sara returned the key to Millie and followed Thea upstairs to check on Kara. Kara's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

A few hours later the girls had finished unpacking. Sara let Millie know that they were finished. The four had set out to explore Lima, Ohio.

While driving Kara had found a broken down and rusty motorcycle labeled 'free'.

"Hey Millie." Kara pleaded.

Millie, already knowing what was going to go on. "Fine. But you have to assemble it and clean it by yourself." Millie directed.

"Yessss!" Kara squealed.

"Can I use it when you finish working on it." Thea asked.

"You touch it, you die." Kara warned.

"Jeez. Ok." Thea said.

the four went back to the house and relaxed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First day of school

The first day of school was something that kara had been dreading. Kara walked to hers,Thea's and Sara's bedroom. She was all ready to go and seeing that Thea and Sara were too they went towards the driveway. Kara had spent all summer cleaning, repairing and learning how to ride the motorcycle. Kara walked towards it when suddenly Thea and Sara stopped her.

"what do you think you're doing?" Thea said.

"Riding my cool motorcycle that I worked on all summer for this moment to school." Kara deadpanned.

"Not this time. We have to be the opposite of our personalities which means you can't be the dark, brooding, and baddass person you always are. You have to be bubbly and happy. I know nice people can ride motorcycles too but it looks strange and we can't draw any attention to ourselves." Thea warned.

The three walked to Millie's car and drove to school. when they arrived they noticed that millie had parked a little far away from the school. she spoke.

" I'll park here so no one will see you get out of the car with me." millie said.

"why?" there three said at the same time.

"So you won't get made fun of." Millie said pushing the three out of the car.

"but-" Thea was cut off by millie driving off closer to the school.

Sara, Thea, and Kara walked to the school and stopped when they arrived in front of the doors. Little did they know that what was behind those doors would change their lives

Forever.  
~~~~~~~~

Kara's/Marley's P.O.V.

It's the first day of school and i'm standing in front of the front doors of McKinley high school. By my side are Thea and Sara. Two people who are growing to be my best friends. The incident at the beginning of summer with the knife wasn't the first time it had happened but it wasn't the last. Thea and Sara have no idea that I kept doing it and I'm making sure it stays that way.

I grab the handle of the door and pull. Inside the building there is many students swarming and bumping into each other just to get to class.

Us three had to go pick up our schedule for class. We pick up our schedules and head to the first class. Sara, Thea, and I were separated. While they went left of the hall I went right.

After first period ended I heard they had put up the list of those who had gotten excepted into glee club. The week before school I had gotten to audition and it was nerve wracking. I had a panic attack. I promised myself to keep it to no one but myself and those who saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~^~^~~~~~

One week before school started.  
McKinley high, glee auditions.  
Auditorium.

After one person finished their song it was my turn. I walked forward and took center stage. I stared forward looking into the bright lights. Despite the constant metronome of my heart beat, inside my ears it sounds like a spastic drum line. It feels like every cell in my body is moving so fast that my veins are blurry. I grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"Hi, my name is Marley Rose. I will be singing 'New York state of mind' written by billy Joel  
, popularized by one miss Barbra Streisand." Kara spoke nervously.

"Alright. Show us what you got, Marley." Mr. Shue offered. Kara cleared her throat and began to sing.

'Some folks like to get away for a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood.

But I'm taking a greyhound on the Hudson River line. I'm in a New York State of mind.'

It'd been raining today. I heard a loud thunder clap outside. That one giant 'Boom' sent me back in my mind to when I left krypton, when I my pod was hit and knocked into the phantom zone, when my normal life ended and I lived on earth as an alien, a refugee, and a burden.

It was so easy living day by day, out of touch with the rhythm and the blues.

But now I need a little give and take. The New York Times, the daily news.

During my performance this occurs. Of all time ,why now? I started to feel sick and I had gotten tunnel vision. I felt like I was gonna pass out on stage.

Oh, it comes down to reality and it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide.

Don't care if it's Chinatown or on riverside. I don't have any reasons. Ive left them all behind.

I'm in a New York State of mind. I'm just taking the greyhound on the Hudson River line.

'Cause I'm in. I'm in a New York State. Of. Mind.

New York state of mind.

I finally finish the song and run off stage to the nearest closet or bathroom. I find a bathroom with no one in it and I run and hide in the corner. I'm hyperventilating. I'm scared. My vision is getting cloudy. I'm holding onto myself like I'm the only lifeline bridging reality on my own and the atomically loud abyss of noises and sounds and feelings fleeting, rushing through my veins.

I feel like I'm being suffocated, like the walls of the room were closing in on me.  
My vision is going black. The last thing I see is a girl  
enter the bathroom and immediately run to me. Then... all I see is the darkness.

I wake up in the nurses room and the girl who saw me on the floor was by my side along with Sara and Thea. They all gave each other concerned glances as my eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Thea said softly.

"You alright?" Sara followed.

"Im fine." I reassured with a small smile.

I turn my head towards the girl who found me. "Thank you." She nodded her head and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present Time  
McKinley high.

I was so nervous when checking the list about who made it in. I doubt that I had made it in considering that I had a panic attack. I walked up to the paper on the wall and smiled a real genuine smile. it may have been a small smile but it was real. At the top it read 'Marley Rose'. I actually made it. At the end of the hall I spotted Thea and Sara . They looked around and found me. I told them how I Made glee club. After a few weeks I was comfortable at glee club but I didn't really talk to anyone. there was a boy named Jake that I had a crush on but the girls say he's bad news.

I was at home, I looked at my phone and saw 34 missed calls from Jeremiah, 48 missed calls from Eliza, and 113 missed calls from Alex including 31 messages. I decide to answer the messages.

kara:/would you stop blowing up my phone/

Alex: /Kara! what the hell!?/

Alex: /where have you been?!/

Alex: /mom and dad have been so worried. why would you leave?/

kara:/All questions I cannot answer at the moment/

Alex: /you better. kara this is serious./

Kara:/I know its serious. This is not just some teenage phase/

Alex:/Then where are you/

Kara:/can't tell you./

Alex: /come on. please!/

Kara: /I'll tell you one thing. go to Lima, Ohio on May 9th at 7pm. There's a school called McKinley High. Go to the auditorium and find a seat up close to the stage, come alone, no one can know. This is all I can say. P.S.: you won't be alone. /

Alex:/ ok, fine. but at least tell me you're ok./

Kara:/ Im fine. bye Alex./

 

I couldn't keep talking to her. she's gonna be at regionals this year and I had no idea what was going to happen. I have to tell Thea and Sara.

The next day at school I walked into glee club seeing everyone finding their seats. it was a full class. when Mr. Shue called out attendance it took like 5 minutes. with the O.G.s and the newbies I had no doubt it was a lot to handle for Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue walked up to the white board and wrote something.

" Alright glee club with regionals just a few weeks away we need to find more songs and fast. so for todays theme we have , drum role please..." Mr. Shue said as many of the students started making fast drumming noises. "... dreams. find a song that represents your dreams and/or signifies dreaming."

The bell rang and we all left the classroom. after school I decided I would tell Tea and Sara about Alex. I entered the house and told Thea and Sara I needed to speak with them. they both followed me upstairs and once we got upstairs, into our room they both looked at me worriedly.

"whats wrong?" Thea was the first to speak.

"well, you know how I told you about the danvers and how they were my foster family?" kara continued as they nodded slowly. " well my once adoptive sister is coming to regionals." kara winced.

"thats amazing!...right?" Sara said, confused.

"I don't know. or maybe i do but I'm just afraid of what it means." kara said.

"well, for whatever , we'll stand by your side." Thea said confidently.


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit starts to get real.

Kara wanted to stay in bed forever. she was up late crying, silently, thinking about her sad reality. of how she had no one. she was alone. Nevertheless, got up anyway, and walked to her mirror, wiping away any trace of tears and draining all emotions from her face so all that was left was a cold stare that would send shivers down your spine. Kara felt an empty hollowness inside. her darkness destroyed her, eating her up until there would be nothing but darkness, fear and anger. she looked in the mirror not even recognizing herself. trying to find the happy girl she used to be on krypton. The happy girl with two parents and a perfect life, a family, a future,... a home. Now she had no parents, no happiness, no life, no future, no family, and no home.

Kara felt like taking a ride, walk, or a run, anything to try and clear her head. It was the middle of the night and she doubted anyone in the house was awake. She put on a black hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. she snuck past a sleeping Thea and Sara to the window and climbed out there . she was now on the roof trying to come up with plan to get down when she gave up.

"Screw it." she said angrily. she went to the lowest part of the roof and slid down, jumping when she came to the edge of the roof. she landed on her side, then rolling and collapsing to her back. she felt a sharp pain in her side as she got up. "damn thats definitely gonna bruise and be a pain in the ass to hide." she slightly chuckled finding no humor in the situation.

She swiftly walked to her motor cycle, grabbing her helmet and putting it on. She got on the motorcycle, looking around. She winced as she tried to get comfortable. She really must've hurt herself. she might have to buy some things at a gas station or something so its good she grabbed some money before she left. she started the engine and rode off. Leaving her problems behind.

She drove into the city and stopped in front of a 24 hour gas station. She went to the medical aisle and bought ice packs and elastic bandage wraps. she walked pass a random mirror in the store and got a glimpse of her face. There was a huge dark bruise on the side of her face. she bought sunglasses, a beanie, and a baseball cap. she paid for everything and went back to her bike.

She was driving around for a little bit when she stopped in front of a bar. Kara never drank before but she felt she owed it to herself to let loose for once. she walked in and went towards the bar when someone stopped her.

"H-h- hellerr the-re." The man slurred, obviously drunk.

"Hi?" kara said, confused.

"Can- I-i buy yo-youu adrink?" the man asked. Kara smirked, knowing she couldn't purchase alcohol herself.

"Of course." kara grinned mischievously. she followed the man to the bar and he bought her a drink of her choice. After she ditched the guy and had two or three drinks, kara was about to leave when she ran into a certain group of people. That certain group was Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Santana. of course they were here I mean they're all like 19 or 20. They were all talking amongst themselves, laughing and everything until they ran into kara. whereas as soon as they laid eyes on her and registered who it was their smiles immediately vanished.

"Marls?! is that you?! what're you doing here!?!" Rachel panicked.

"Exploring Lima." kara deadpanned. really, she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"We're serious, Rose." Santana joined in. "you can't be here." all of a sudden Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. as soon as they got outside kara hid her face from them so they couldn't see the bruise. It was dark in the bar but outside was lit with street lights. She was staring at the ground. she wasn't paying attention to what they were ranting on about, but she snapped back to reality when Santana grabbed her face. "look at me ,Marley!" Santana screamed but as soon as she revealed Kara's bruise they all gasped.

Rachel ran up to Marley and started to inspect the bruise. "what the hell happened?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing." kara said, annoyed as she pulled away from Rachel. Rachel was close enough to smell the alcohol on Karas breath.

"Have you been drinking?" Rachel said, her voice laced with shock, fear and worry.

"No. I have to go. There's school tomorrow." kara said as she swiftly walked to her motorcycle. Kara tried not to show any pain in her face as she got her helmet and got on the bike.

She rode away as fast as she could. 'so much for clearing my head', kara thought. After 20 minutes of driving, she reaches her house. kara walked to the side of the house trying to figure out how she'd get back inside. Thankfully Millie kept a ladder on the side of the house for some reason but, kara didn't question it. She got the bag from her bike and climbed on the roof. She crawled to her window and silently jumped through. Inside she saw Thea and Sara still asleep. She walked out of the room and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and got out the ice packs and elastic wrap. She lifted up the hem of her shirt to see a large, purple bruise.

"Crap." She was educated on krypton about the body and she was smart enough to know that she could have broken her ribs or have internal bleeding. every breath kara took was short and quick. It hurt to breath or when she coughed. She grabbed the surprisingly thin ice pack and put it on a section of the bruise she then wrapped it with the bandage. When she finished her entire torso was covered in wrap and ice. As for her face she used Thea's concealer and covered it up. she had run out of ice packs so she just let it be.

It was almost 5am so Kara put on her beanie and sunglasses and climbed on the roof to watch the sunrise. Karas quickened breaths hurt like hell but she ignored it. She sat for a few hours. the sun rise exploded into the sky, Sunlight filled the sky, pure scattered light; its hue ambitiously illuminating each crevice of the land. Sparrows chirped an explicit background melody. With breath paused in my lungs, Kara wished time would come to a stop. The trees shone as if they were wearing golden crowns and the green hills were not able to absorb the bright sparks of the sun. The grass on the ground were racing among each other to reach the horizon from where the mighty godlike sun appeared. And though time continued, the emotions that flowed stilled her soul.

she goes back inside to see Thea and Sara awake and getting ready. "hey." kara said casually.

"hey... do you ever sleep?" Thea asked.

"what do you mean?" Kara said.

"well I woke up in the middle of the night to see you gone, and now I wake up to see you on the roof." Thea pointed out.

"oh yeah I was up there all night." Kara said.

"ok." Thea let it go.

"i'm just gonna wear what i'm wearing now to school." Kara said as she left the room. she fixed her hair, and walked downstairs.

She saw Millie on the couch looking pale. "are you ok?" Kara asked.

"I think I might have to call in sick today, Kara can you take them to school on your motorcycle." Millie pleaded.

"sure thing. I think the side car that came with the bike is in my room. THEA!! SARA!! LETS GO!! IM TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL ON MY BIKE! GET THE SIDECAR!!" Kara shouted as Millie snickered.

Thea and Sara came downstairs both lugging down the side car. " Lets go losers!" They all walked outside and got to the motorcycle.

"hows this gonna work?" Sara said.

"the real question is who's gonna sit in the side cart?" Kara smirked. Kara and Sara looked at Thea.

"fine." Thea sighed. Kara went to her bike and attached the sidecar. Thea got in and just as she thought that was it Kara handed her a helmet with round goggles attached. " seriously?" Thea whined.

"safety first." Kara said mockingly. They all got on the bike. Thea looked generally annoyed as she sat in the cart. Kara handed a helmet to Sara, and put one on herself. Sara sat behind Kara. Sara looked at Kara approvingly.

"you're quite the badass, Danvers." Sara said calling Kara by her last, last name, Kara Danvers. Kara was now just her old self, Kara Zor-El.

" you're not so bad yourself, Lance." kara acknowledged. as they rode Kara felt the sharp pain in her side start to come back, but of course, she ignored it. They arrived at school and Thea immediately got out and took off her helmet. Sara and Thea were waiting for kara to lock the bike, when a three people the two didn't know walked up to them.

" Rose!!" one of them shouted. She was tan with long, straight, black hair. The girl and guy next to her looked equally as mad stormed behind her. "what was that last night." She was talking to Kara, Thea and Sara noticed.

"not now Santana." kara seemed to know them, but Thea and sara both wondered what kara did last night.

"no, Marley you can't just act like nothing happened! what was that bruise on your face from?!? and why did your breath smell like alcohol?!?" Rachel shouted.

"what are they talking about, Danvers?" Thea said scared... accidentally calling her Danvers.

"nothing, queenie just wait for me inside I'll catch up later." Kara ordered. Thea and Sara both hesitated before nodding and walking towards the school. Kara looked back at Santana. "do you have a make-up wipe?" kara said nonchalantly. Santana slowly nodded and handed a make-up wipe that was in her purse to kara. They all watched as she used the wipe to clean off concealer from her face.

"what do you want guys? a confession? fine. im messed up, im not normal, im broken. I snuck out, and in the meantime I bruised my face and broke a few ribs, I then washed away my pain with a few glasses of alcohol and then I went back home and didn't sleep. I haven't slept in weeks. but no need to worry i'm ok i'll get over it. i'll go back to being happy someday but till then this is what you're stuck with,... me so i'm sorry if that disappoints you. I have to go." and with that Kara walked away towards the football field.

she went under the bleachers and hissed as she tried to sit down. she stayed standing. Kara sensed something wrong but as soon as she could figure it out someone jumped her.

" I need your help. you need to come with me." the person was hooded and had a slight British accent.

"why should i?" kara said.

"because, your loved ones are endangered and I know your true identity... Kara Zor-El." as soon as she spoke kara panicked.

"who is in danger and how do you know who am?" kara said harshly.

" the names are 'Alex Danvers', 'Thea Queen', and 'Sara Lance'. I will explain but you need to come with me so I can help." the girl stressed.

" what do I have that qualifies me?" Kara shot back.

"knowledge and skill and we need to hurry we can take your bike but we don't have much time." She hurried.

"fine. Lets go."

a few hours into the future.

...a random warehouse... Alex's POV

in a dark room, sweating, tired, and scared. i was kidnapped in what I thought was the safety of my school in midvale when someone knocked me out. when I woke up I was in a dark room with only one light above me. what seems like hours pass by. Then suddenly I see two people break through the door. the people are wearing a black hood and a mask, they had bows and arrows too. I tried to make out the faces but I only found out they were female from the long brown locks flowing out of their hood and the feminine figure. then... a voice, not coming from the two hooded figures spoke. I can feel someone behind me, and another on my side.

"ah, glad you two could join us, Miss al ghul, oh and, miss Zor-El i assume." ,the voice spoke. I went wide eyed when I realized who it was. I slashed in my chair and screamed against my gag. "someones not happy." the voice spoke again, as they turned to me .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well this ended on a cliffhanger. I think thats enough writing for today. good bye mi cholos y cholas. stay loca and may your dreams always be bigger than your borders.
> 
> I own nothing except my plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shtuff

present time.

3rd POV

The hooded woman was leading Kara to an old looking mansion.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Kara winced as she took her helmet off and got of her motorcycle.

"I will reveal my plans and my identity soon enough." The woman said. The woman was carrying a bow and a quiver on her back. once they got inside They both were greeted by many people in hoods with swords. The woman spoke to them in a language the Kara didn't know and suddenly they all went to minding their own business. The woman turned to Kara and pulled back her hood. She had medium length black hair and an eastern complexion. A man dressed in a hood approached the woman.

"princess, you have returned." the man spoke.

"yes I suppose my father noticed you of our arrival." the woman spoke.

"yes, princess I can assure you he's not quite sure of your intentions." he said confused.

"my intentions are to benefit the league." she snapped.

"my apologies, princess." The man scurried away. The woman turned to kara.

"my name is Nyssa Al'Ghul, heir to the head of the league of assassins." The woman said.

"what the hell is the league of assassins?"

"the league of assassins is a cult run by my father, Ra's Al'Ghul. We rid the world of evil and serve justice to those who need it." Nyssa explained.

"what do you need me for? I'm just me. I'm of no use." kara explained.

"you have information that we need to defeat our enemies. Join us, Then we set your loved ones free." Nyssa insisted.

"how would you join?" Kara asked.

"you are brought upon Ra's and he sees wether you are fit for the league otherwise execution." Nyssa deadpanned.

"you kill?." kara said.

"When its necessary." Nyssa said. right then Kara's phone started to ring. She looked at the callers I.D. it was Santana. Kara turned to Nyssa.

"Can I take this? sorry." Kara pleaded.

"its quite alright." Nyssa nodded. Kara answered the phone to a freaked out Santana.

"Marley! where are you?! I went inside the school when I saw someone take Macey and Sara. I tried to look for you with Rachel but when we found you, we saw you go somewhere with some shady chick. whats happening?" Santana yelled through the phone. she could hear Rachel panicking in the background.

"Santana relax im fine. As for Sara and Macey... I have no idea. I went to go solve this. I won't be at school today so could you cover for me in glee? Meet me at eight o'clock at McKinley. I gotta go, bye" Kara hung up the phone leaving no space for Santana to speak. Kara looked at Nyssa. "where are they?" Kara said in a low voice.

"you will find out once you join the league." Nyssa smirked.

"I need proof. swear that you will let go of Thea, Sara, Alex and never go near any of my loved ones." Kara ordered.

"I swear. Do you swear your allegiance to the league." Nyssa asked.

"Fine. Now set them free." Kara sighed.

"Very well." Nyssa said something to the assassin by her side the assassin then left. "You mustn't tell any one, not even those closest to you. Come back here every day after your schooling so you can go into training. I shall go retrieve your loved ones. You need to protect your identity as an assassin. "Nyssa ordered. The assassin came back with an outfit similar to Nyssa's outfit and handed it to Kara.

"Whats this?" Kara asked.

"Your uniform, You will need it to protect your identity as a member of the league." Nyssa said. Nyssa then walked over to another assassin that was nearby. Kara sat just thinking. Everything was quiet. Silence overtook the palace. It was deafening. The silence spoke more words than talking ever could. Kara stood, her eyes empty and dull. The pain of losing everybody and being sent to a whole other world and having people hate you for it made no sense to Kara. Her home, Krypton was the one place she was happy, now she's joining a cult that will probably get her killed. Nyssa walked to kara with a woman dressed like the other assassins. "This is my sister, Talia. She and I will retrieve your family. There is a room you may try your uniform on and stay whenever. There are also weapons in the room. Farewell, Danvers." Nyssa said.

"No. I will go with you." Kara said Putting on the cloak and mask while getting on the motorcycle.

Talia watched as Nyssa and Kara rode away on the motorcycles.

Kara and Nyssa arrived at the warehouse. There they were. All tied up and squirming. Kara stayed quiet while Nyssa spoke to the man holding Them. kara started to panic when the man said her last name, Zor-El. Alex freaked out and Kara didn't know what to do so she stayed quiet.

Nyssa brought them outside of the ware house where Kara saw Talia and walked over to her. "I am in some deep shit with my sister." Kara said still wide eyed.

"Why." Talia asked.

"That guy said my last name and Alex knew right away, she started to scream and jump in her chair." Kara said.

"Ah. well I could tell Nyssa and she could stall so you could get to your room, change, and come up with what to tell your sister." Talia offered.

"You are literally the best. Thank you so much." Kara said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it. You should get going before we leave. Take the motorcycle."

"ok. bye." Kara said jogging to the bike. Kara rode off as fast as possible

Talia walked back to Nyssa. "where is she going?" Nyssa asked.

"The mansion. She will meet us there.." Talia informed her.

~~~(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ~~~~~~

When she arrived, Kara walked inside to where an assassin directed her to where her 'room' was. She walked in and set down her uniform. She winced as she sat on the bed. She lifted the hem of her shirt and unwrapped her bandages to see her bruise had swollen up. As she was poking and prodding at her ribs an assassin walked in.

"Ms.Zor-El." The man said. the sudden voice made Kara flinch.

"Yes?"Kara winced.

"May I help you with anything?" The man spoke.

"Yes. You could start with getting me something to fix these broken ribs." Kara said sarcastically.

"Very well then." The man said in all seriousness. He then walked away and later came back with a vile of a clear substance and handed it to Kara.

"What's this?" Kara asked holding up the vile to inspect it.

"Water from the Lazarus pit. It heals wounds. Drink it." The man pressed.

Kara eyed the man with suspicion as she twisted the cap off and downed its contents. Immediately Kara began to feel better. Her ribs hurt no more and her bruises, while not gone completely they didn't hurt anymore. "Thank you..." Kara was at a sudden loss of words.

The man nodded and left. Kara inspected her ribs in pure awe. She then put her uniform in her bag that she had brought. She looked around her room and noticed the weapons she had been given. There was a belt that could hold weapons such as ninja stars, a katana, multiple small knives, and a holster that Kara would assume belonged to a gun. Kara dragged her eyesight towards the other side of the table.

There laid two katanas, a gun, ten ninja stars, five knives, and a bow and a quiver of arrow. At the end of the table Kara found a retractable bow staff. Kara put on the belt and placed the weapons that would not be that noticeable on her person.

She placed the ninja stars and the gun on her belt. She placed the knives in her boot. She then grabbed the bow staff and retracted it to its lowest point and placed it on her lower back. The bow and quiver along with the katana she put with her uniform. She exited her room and made her way outside of the palace.

As if on cue Nyssa and Talia arrived with Thea, Sara and Alex. "Finally." Kara breathed as she walked towards them.

"Kara!" Thea and Sara screamed. Alex was in pure shock. Kara hugged Thea and Sara. Kara turned to Alex and Alex quickly gave Kara a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again." Alex Warned.

"I'm fine. You need to get back to Midvale." Before Alex could respond Kara got another call but this time when she looked at the callers I.D. She saw Oliver's name. Kara answered.

"Oliver? Kara said, confused.

"Hey, Kara. I was just wondering if you guys were alright. Thea and Sara wouldn't answer when I called." Oliver said.

"Um. Yeah, Oliver we're alright. I can put Thea on if you want." Kara offered.

"I need to talk to all of you." Oliver asked.

"Ok. Hold on." Kara gestured towards Thea and Sara and pointed at the phone. "ok, we're all here."

"Okay." Oliver started. "I was wondering if you guys could come back to starling for a week on Christmas break because Tommy is throwing a party and you guys will need to be there. Also why haven't any of you answered your phones, is everything ok?" Oliver wondered.

"Well not in the normal sense of the word." Thea said.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" Oliver worried.

"Yeah were fine its just Kara had a panic attack at school." Sara said. Karas eyes shot open and she smacked Saras shoulder. "ow" Sara said rubbing her arm.

"Wait what?" Alex interfered. "She had a panic attack again?"

"This has happened before?!" Thea looked at Kara.

"Guys, what is going on?" Oliver said from the phone.

"Um...nothing. We'll be there for the party on Christmas break. We have to go. I'll call you later." Kara hung up fast and turned to Alex, Thea and Sara.

"What else has been going on?" Alex said.

"The list goes on. You're her 'sister' right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. What has been happening since she left?" Alex asked.

"They're not going to tell you anything, Al-" Kara was interrupted.

"It started with the cuts." Thea said. Kara turned quickly to Thea and gave her a betrayed look.

"Kara, you said you'd stop..." Alex gave Kara a sad look. She took a deep breath. "How often." Alex said looking at the ground.

"It's not a big deal." Kara insisted.

"No kara it is a big deal. Tell me what else has happened." Alex pushed.

"Fine! You wanna know what has been going on?! I stay up every night and sometimes I even sneak out to a local party every now and then. I get panic attacks. Which you already know. I am, and always will be a burden." Kara yelled.

"Kara-." Alex tried.

"No! Alex-I have to go." Kara said as she grabbed her helmet and walked to her bike. "Can you take them home?" Kara asked Nyssa. Nyssa nodded and Kara rode off angrily.

It was almost night and Kara rode back to McKinley to meet with Santana. 'How am I going to explain this.' Kara thought. She pulled up at the school and saw Santana and Rachel just waiting.

"Where were you?" Santana said.

"I was trying to find Sara and Macey." Kara Deadpanned as she took off her helmet, got off her bike and walked towards Santana and Rachel.

"Did you?" Rachel stepped forward.

"Yeah. They're at home." Kara said.

"good. Tell me whats been going on."

Kara scoffs "You don't need to protect me, Santana." she's punched or otherwise fought with, and she doesn't need the help. "I can handle myself."

Santana's eyes widen at that, and she looks like she's about to cry or do something equally annoying. "You're only fifteen, kara. Stop trying to pull this hard-ass bullshit; it's only getting you in trouble!"

"How about you just stay out of my business?"

"I'm just trying to protect you! I don't understand why you're acting like this!"

"Just leave me alone, Santana." She backs away even though her friend hasn't so much as reached for her hand. "You don't need to protect me and you sure as hell don't need to understand me!"

"You're my friend, Kara! It's my job to protect you! And how can I even begin to understand you if you won't let me? I want to understand you, Kara!" Santana screamed.

"Its not your job, Santana." Kara walked away and left on her motorcycle.

~~~(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ~~~~~~

This was the time Kara felt especially lost. She was lost in her own body, in her own mind. She felt like she was on the outside of everything. Theres this one girl at McKinley, Kitty Wilde. She is telling Kara these things calling her fat. Kara Believes her. Kitty gives her laxatives and persuaded her to throw up. Kara just thinks its true, all of it. 

When Kara stopped eating, no one noticed, and no one cared. When Kara snuck out, no one noticed and no one cared. When Kara never slept, no one noticed and no one cared. 'If I kill myself... Will they care? Or not notice?' . 'Will they care enough to notice?' Kara thought to herself. She hated thinking. It always led to something bad or depressing.

As she was driving down a dark street, someone called to her attention. A man in the middle of a drug deal. The guy buying drugs walked away and she made her move. Kara walked up to the dealer.

"You holding?" she said in a low voice. Her voice held a dark and broken sound. He nodded slowly and pulled out a bag of a white substance and gave it to her. "I might need to contact you again whats your number." He gave her a white slip of paper with his number and kara gave him her money.

She stuffed the packet in her pocket and rode off to a bar. She had bought a fake I.D. a month back and used it to get alcohol. She sat at the bar and drank her sorrows away. She was going to leave so she grabbed her bag and left. On her way she got a text from Thea.

'Get home NOW.' The text read.

She started her way home. She glanced at the bag behind her as she was arriving home. The bag had the weapons she couldn't fit on her person, the drugs and the alcohol. She had to keep it close to herself.

Kara walked to the front door and hesitated. if she walked through the door she would get bombarded with questions. Sooo... Go through the window obviously. She climbed the side of the roof, crawled to her window and plopped down on the floor below. She found the room to be empty and tossed her bag on her bed.

The league had given her a case for her bow and katanas. She slid them under her bed and put her bag down there too.

It was a good thing that she had her own bed while Thea and Sara had bunk beds. This would've even so much harder to hide.

Kara looked to the gun holstered at her side and was about to reach for it when Sara burst through the door with wide eyes.

"What the hell? We're on the second floor Why didn't you just use the front door?" Sara could not be more confused right now.

"I had to make a dramatic entrance." Kara said casually as she hid the gun and all the other weapons on her person.

"Ok... THEA! ALEX! SHES HERE!!!" Sara shouted

"Alex?" Kara mumbled. A few seconds later Alex and Thea emerged from the door way.

"Look who decided to show up. I hear you're still a pain in the ass." Alex crossed her arms.

"I really don't need this right now Alex. Shouldn't you be home Eliza must be worried out of her mind." Kara shot.

"No. I texted her. She knows." Alex said avoiding the topic change.

"Alex please. Not here. Not now. I can't deal with this right now." And as if things couldn't get worse Kara got a call. She looked at the name and her breath hitched. Kitty. Kara raised the phone to her ear.

"Ah, fatso. I saw you weren't in glee club today. Did your mom finally have a heart attack after years of eating pounds of fat greasy foods a day?" The sound of kitty's cold sarcastic voice flooded her ears.

"Listen kitty nows not really a good time." Kara hung up. She looked up at the three confused faces in front of her. "I shouldn't have come home yet." Kara reached for her bag. I'll come back in an hour I just need to go on a walk and clear my head." Kara pushed past them and made her way out the front door.  
~~~(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ~~~~~~

Kara walked and walked until she got lost. Until she saw something in the sky. A meteor. It was heading towards a field by Kara. It crash landed and Kara didn't know what to do except follow it. She walked all the way up to the hill where it crashed. She looked over to not even find a meteor but a pod. It looked very similar to Karas pod when she arrived three years ago. She walked slowly to the pod. Up close she recognized the pod. It was from Krypton. She only remembered her and the late Kal-El having pods that worked. There was another one but they couldn't get it to work and they never said who they were going to send. Kara froze when the pod opened. Kara looked at what she saw inside and gasped. How is he here? I thought he went with Krypton. Is it who I think it is? So many thoughts ran through Karas head from looking at one body. Not knowing if he was dead or alive was excruciating but only one thought stood out the most... How?

~~~(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhhhh! It has been a hot minute. I'm so sorry this took soooooo long I had some serious writers block but I'm here now and will be posting as much as I can. Anyway this is a record. 3000 words yay... school is starting in less than two weeks and I'm never gonna be ready. I chopped off all of my hair too. Well I'll see you next time, lovelies. Goodbye for now mi cholos y cholas and May your dreams always be bigger than your borders.


	8. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end for notes

(Deep narrators voice)  
Last time on 'Survivors'  
Kara walked and walked until she got lost. Until she saw something in the sky. A meteor. It was heading towards a field by Kara. It crash landed and Kara didn't know what to do except follow it. She walked all the way up to the hill where it crashed. She looked over to not even find a meteor but a pod. It looked very similar to Karas pod when she arrived three years ago. She walked slowly to the pod. Up close she recognized the pod. It was from Krypton. She only remembered her and the late Kal-El having pods that worked. There was another one but they couldn't get it to work and they never said who they were going to send. Kara froze when the pod opened. Kara looked at what she saw inside and gasped. How is he here? I thought he went with Krypton. Is it who I think it is? So many thoughts ran through Karas head from looking at one body. Not knowing if he was dead or alive was excruciating but only one thought stood out the most... How?

(Present time)

Kara stared at the body in confusion. "Krypto?..." Kara breathed. She stared at the dog. He was a lot bigger than she remembered.

The dog started shifting and whining. Kara backed up. Krypto shifted awake and tiredly looked forward to Kara. He immediately started wagging his tail once he recognized her.

"Krypto! It's me, it's Kara!" Kara said smiling. Krypto ran at Kara wagging his tail and licking her face. Kara pushed Krypto off of her and looked through the pod. She found crystals in it and a hologram projector they used on Krypton.

Kara looked back at Krypto and saw the house of El symbol on his collar along with his name. She smiled thinking of the memories she had with him on krypton.

"Come here, boy." She nodded towards the confused dog.

She grabbed the hem of his collar and walked with him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Krypto nudged the crystals in her hand. Kara then knew what he was trying to say. She ran towards the house hoping Krypto would follow her. Once She reached the house she mounted her motorcycle.

She started the motorcycle and drove away, no looking back. As she was reaching new speeds, Krypto had no problem running right beside her. Kara smirked and went faster as krypto did the same.

Kara felt a pulse from the crystals, pulling her closer to an unknown location. She rode and rode alongside krypto. She stopped when the crystals pulled her nowhere else. It was a large snowy mountain with no people for miles. But Kara didn't feel cold. She just felt a breeze.

It was dark out. She got the crystals from her pocket and dug them into the ground. She and krypto took a step back. The ground started rumbling and shaking. Cracks began to form on the surface of the earth.

From those cracks emerged large, white, crystals forming what Kara had guessed to be a building. As soon as it had started... it stopped. Everything was still as if the earth had stopped spinning.

Everything was still as if the earth had stopped spinning

 

Krypto let out a low growl but Kara still walked towards the entrance

Krypto let out a low growl but Kara still walked towards the entrance. Two large snow-white doors with a golden handle. There was a low buzzing noise coming nearer. As it neared Kara saw a small robot... floating. It had a golden chest plate and a proud stance. Long arms, no legs but a curved bottom.

Kara's eyes went wide into realization.

"Kelex?" Kara breathed.

"Good evening Kara Zor-El." Kelex spoke.

"Kelex, What is this?" She gaped.

"This is the Fortress of Solitude. A piece of krypton. It was built by your father, Zor-El."

"Can I go inside?" Kara asked.

"Of course, but first I will need thumb prints, hand prints, and facial recognition." Kelex finished.

"Damn, Alright." Kara stared blankly.

A few minutes later Kara finished with Kelex. "Do you need some blood too or am I good to go?" Kara said sarcastically.

She pulled the handle on the giant door, revealing everything.

Kara walked over to five mannequins holding suits just about her size

Kara walked over to five mannequins holding suits just about her size.

The first one was labeled 'Alt. Fighting suit'. It was a dark blue leather top with sleeves than wrapped around the thumb. Red metal plates laced with gold rested on the shoulders. And to the chest, it was bearing the symbol of the house of El.

"Oh look no pants!" Kara pointed at the suit and another.

Another suit had pants and it was more armor than anything. A full body suit that was black. Kara saw a small black square just below the earlobe and reached up to it. When her hand lightly touched it, the square un folded into a black mask with red eyes(A/N: like the one that overgirl had in 'crisis on earth-x')

"Oh I am definitely taking this with me." She said, prying off the square and placing it just below her earlobe. When she placed it correctly the square became transparent.

"That's— That's awesome." Kara sighed.

Before Kara could ask anything, her phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from Thea.

'Get your ass home NOW'

"Shit." Kara whispered. "Um...Kelex! Watch Krypto. I have to go." Kara said as she raced out.

She hopped on her motorcycle, starting it as the engine roared to life, leaving a trail in the snow behind her.

She drove for two hours before she finally got home. She gently took off her helmet and dismounted her bike. As she walked inside she saw Thea, Sara, Alex, Santana, and Rachel all draped on various pieces of furniture.

"We've been talking Kara and the only way we can forget that today is ever happened is if you sing us a song." Alex said, smirking.

"No. No way in hell. I would rather die."

"Then we talk about What happened today."Sara simply stated.

"Come ooonnnn! Thats not even faaiirr..." Kara whined.

"Then get going, songbird. We'll even sing with you." Santana said, gesturing towards Rachel.

Kara huffed. "Fine...but I pick the song."

~~~~~~~~~30 min. Later~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Alex, Thea, and Sara had set up a little stage.

Kara, Santana, and Rachel emerged. Kara singing lead, Santana and Rachel doing backup.

Apparently Kara had changed. She had a white t-shirt saying 'in tees we trust' tucked into washed out blue, ripped shorts, brown boots, and a red beanie.

(Locked out of heaven-Glee version)  
[Kara:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Never had much faith   
In love or miracles ([Rachel and Santana:] Miracles, Ah!)   
Never wanna put   
My heart on the line ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Swimming in your world   
Is something spiritual ([Rachel and Santana:] Spiritual, Ah!)  
I'm born again every time   
You spend the night... ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like ([Rachel and Santana:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Rachel and Santana:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] Long...)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] Long...)  
Yeah you make me feel like ([Rachel and Santana:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Rachel and Santana:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] Long...)   
For too long... ([Kara Santana and Rachel:] Ooooh)

[Kara:]  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Rachel and Santana:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)

[Kara:]  
You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify ([Rachel and Santana:] Testify, Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Oh, whoa!  
You can make a sinner   
Change his ways ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara:]  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait   
To see the light ([Rachel and Santana:] See the light, Ah!)  
And right there   
Is where I wanna stay... ([Rachel and Santana:] Ah!)

[Kara with Rachel and Santana:]  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like ([Rachel and Santana:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Rachel and Santana:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] Long...)  
For too long... (Rachel and Santana:] Long...)  
Yeah you make me feel like ([Rachel and Santana:] Feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Rachel and Santana:] Heaven)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] Long...)  
For too long..., ooooh

[Kara with Rachel and Santana:]  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Kara with Santana:]  
Can't I just stay here ([Rachel:] Can't I just stay here)  
Spend the rest of my days here ([Kara:] Oooh!)

[Kara:]  
Cause you make me feel like ([Rachel and Santana:] You make me feel like)  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Rachel and Santana:] Whoa!)

[Kara with Rachel and Santana:]  
For too long...  
For too long...  
Yeah, you make me feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven ([Santana:] Yeah!)  
For too long... ([Rachel and Santana:] For too long!)  
For too long..., ooooh

[Kara:]  
Oh yeah yeah eh eh ([Rachel and Santana:] Yeah yeah eh eh, Ah!)  
Oh yeah yeah

[Kara:]  
Oh yeah eh eh eh ([All together:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)

Sara, Thea, and Alex stared with amazement.

"That was..." Alex started.

"Amazing." Sara stood breath taken.

"Encore!" They all shouted.

"Eh I guess why not." Kara said.

"Well as much fun as this is we have to get home." Rachel said as she and Santana got up off the stage.

Santana and Rachel left.

"Alright I'm gonna sing 'Cool for the Summer' by Demi Lovato"

 

Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'mma little curious too

Kara entered a different persona in a split second.

Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret could, you?

Alex gazed longingly. She couldn't remember if she ever heard Kara sing.

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite

Thea didn't recognize the person on the stage. She hadn't seen this side of Kara before.

Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Sara knew she was starting to develop feelings for Kara, but she never knew this much.

Ooh  
Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

They all exchanged looks of utter shock caused by Kara's voice.

Tell me if I won  
If I did  
What's my prize?  
I just wanna play with you, too  
Even if they judge  
Fuck it all  
Do the time  
I just wanna have some fun with you

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh  
Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer  
Shhhh...don't tell your mother

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Take me down  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
Ooh  
We're cool for the summer.

Sara stared in amazement. "I'm like really turned on by you right now."

"Hey! Watch it." Alex snapped. "Drool over her later."

Kara smirked. "Fine by me." She fixed her gaze on Sara as Sara gave her a mischievous look.

"There's like a really gross/sexual vibe in this room right now." Thea said to Alex.

"Hey, Kara. I thought you had the hots for Jake Puckerman." Thea shouted suddenly. Kara's eyes bulged and her neck snapped towards Thea.

"Thea, shut the hell up!" Kara stared.

"Wait Kara, I thought you liked Oliver." Sara questioned.

"Someone's been busy at work I see. You never told me you were such a player 'Marley'" Alex teased.

"Alex, I swear to god..." Kara warned.

"'Marley'? I mean, Really? Of all names." Alex snickered.

"Just... just leave it alone." Kara sighed.

"All right. Now I wanna hear everything. Who is Oliver. Who is Jake. Why are you all of a sudden into girls as well as guys and since when can you sing!" Alex said eagerly.

"Oliver is..." Kara started.

"My brother." Thea finished pulling up a photo of him on her phone and showing Alex. Alex looked satisfied with the picture.

"Jake is a kid from my glee club. And remember Josie? That's how I knew I was into girls." Kara stated.

"Ohhh. That makes sense. she was hot." Alex nodded. "Well. That still doesn't explain how I've never heard you sing."

"To be honest I haven't sang since Kry-Kansas. Where I lived with my birth parents... here...on earth." Kara stuttered.

Alex shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Hey Alex why don't you stay here awhile? I know a place you can stay." Kara stared at Alex.

"Sure." Alex says getting up from the couch and Kara getting up from the 'stage' where she was sitting.

The two walked out the door. Kara handed Alex a spare helmet.

"I don't know if I can trust you driving this." Alex said watching Kara mount her motorcycle.

"It's fine Alex. I've drove this thing so many times." Kara reached towards the earpiece she had given to her when she was with Kelex. It allowed her to speak to him whenever for whatever, wherever.

"Kelex, can you set up a place for Alex to sleep. The basics like Blankets, a bed, a heater, Food, drinks, TV, Etc." Kara said touching her comms ever so slightly.

"Who are you talking to? Who's Kleenex?" Alex said mounting the bike.

"First of all its Kelex not Kleenex. He is not a tissue. And you'll see when we get there." Kara shrugged.

Alex held on to Kara as Kara started the motorcycle and drove off. She raced to the music of her own heartbeat. She drove so fast. Too fast for Alex's liking. Pretty soon Kara was off the road and on to a plain. She drove up a snowy mountain almost too much for the bike to handle. And just like that they were there. Standing in front of a beautiful castle of ice. Alex stood speechless.

Kara stifled a laugh when she saw the look on her face.

"So I bet the maintenance here is pretty good huh?" Alex said gasping at the large building towering over her.

"You can say that." Kara shrugged as she pushed the large doors open revealing tall ice structures leaning over the large room. Then if things couldn't get weirder for Alex, Kelex appeared.

"Kara Zor-El. I have the room ready." Kelex said.

"Ok. Thanks, Kelex."

"Great. You have a talking robot named after a tissue brand." Alex deadpanned. 

"Not a tissue." 

"Okaaayyy." 

Kara lead Alex into the fortress until they had arrived in what looked like a luxury apartment? The walls were so clean-cut and clear that it basically looked like the room was made of frozen mirrors. There was a bed and a couch. It had a bar with a kitchen. A fireplace. IN A CASTLE MADE OF LITERAL ICE. There was HEAT.

 

 

"So this place is like bigger than our house. Wow." Alex took a deep breath.

"I know right. I only discovered this place today."

"How?" 

"Long story, but not only will you be cozy, you'll be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Kara waved her off. " Krypto!" Kara yelled.

Alex suddenly heard heavy paws on ice. The patter of paws became faster and sounded closer. Krypto Madde it to the room and slid to a stop.

"Dog!" Alex yelled before bending down to pet him. "Where did you get him?"

"Found him in a pod just like mine. He was our dog on krypton."

"He's adorable." Alex looked at kara with her face squashed against Krypto's. 

"Hey Alex, I'm sorry that I left like that." Kara said.

"No i get it. you had to go. I just wish you would've told us so we could help you."

"I had to do this on my own. You guys have already done so much for me."

"We didn't mind Kara."

"but I did. I felt bad. I felt pitied like some broken thing."

"I'm sorry, Kara."

"Its ok Alex, its not like you did it on purpose. Anyway, I should probably get back."

"Yeah, you probably should." Alex smiled sadly to herself.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" 

"Um, Obviously, I mean Theres a dog and a robot. I'm set." Alex said , plopping down on the bed.

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye, Kara."

~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! It has been a hot min. I'm happy to report I will be posting as many chapters as possible. Im sorry that I've been gone for so long but I was busy, switching schools, babysitting, finding out things about myself, Family drama, Etc. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. goodbye for now mi cholos y cholas. make your dreams always be bigger than your borders.


	9. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air was crisp and still. Everything was silent. She looked around as her mind claimed consciousness. It was still dark but her clock read 5:30. It was almost Sunrise. Kara had tried to go back to sleep but just couldn't. So she got up. She reached for her guitar and went to the roof. Just as the sun began to peak out from behind the hills she began to pluck at her guitar.

She woke up.

 

The air was crisp and still. Everything was silent. She looked around as her mind claimed consciousness. It was still dark but her clock read 5:30. It was almost Sunrise. Kara had tried to go back to sleep but just couldn't. So she got up. She reached for her guitar and went to the roof. Just as the sun began to peak out from behind the hills she began to pluck at her guitar.

 

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jj9DieJ6YM

 

**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_ **   
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_ **   
**_It's all right_ **

 

She started, Her voice soothing and slow

 

**_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_ **   
**_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_ **   
**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_ **   
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_ **   
**_It's all right_ **

 

Sara shifted awake at the sound of Kara's voice. She got out of bed and followed the voice on the roof.

 

**_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_ **   
**_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_ **   
**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_ **   
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_ **   
**_It's all right_ **

 

                                                    Kara smiled at Sara as she scooted close to her.

 

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **   
**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **   
**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **   
**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

 

The colors of orange, blue, Pink, and purple swirling together to make a perfect moment.

 

**_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_ **   
**_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_ **   
**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_ **   
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_ **   
**_It's all right_ **

 

Sara stared at Kara and laid her head on her shoulder. Her breathing was even and slow, Calming.

 

**_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_ **   
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_ **   
**_It's all right_ **   
**_It's all right_ **

 

The sun shone in Kara's eyes. The glow radiating off of her.

 

**_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_ **

 

They sat quiet, listening to the sound of each others breathing, the birds, and the feel of the warm breeze. Then the silence was broken.

 

"Could you sing another one?"

"Of course. For you." Kara smiled. She fixed her posture and began Again.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQu2j6Y357U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQu2j6Y357U)

 

**_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_ **   
**_A little selfish_ **   
**_I like my women like I like my money; green_ **   
**_A little jealous_ **   
**_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_ **   
**_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_ **   
**_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_ **   
**_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_ **

 

This time it was Thea to wake. She looked towards the window and saw them. She smiled and took out her phone to record. Because what else was she supposed to do, not record?

 

**_All the pretty girls in the world_ **   
**_But I'm in this space with you_ **   
**_Colored out the lines_ **   
**_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_ **   
**_Heartache would stay with you_ **   
**_Fly great escapes with you_ **

 

Kara hit every note perfectly and smoothly.

 

**_I countdown to the clock, saw you awake_ **   
**_Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?_ **   
**_I go out to the bar, fuck hangin' with the stars_ **   
**_Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me_ **

 

Everything was still. As if the world stopped spinning just to listen.

 

**_All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_ **   
**_But I'm in this space with you_ **   
**_Colored out the lines_ **   
**_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_ **   
**_My heartache would stay with you_ **   
**_Escape with you_ **

 

Sara relaxed into kara, sighing deeply.

 

**_I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet_ **   
**_A little selfish, huh_ **   
**_I like my women like I like my money, green_ **   
**_A little jealous_ **   
**_Oh, I'm a beautiful wreck_ **   
**_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_ **   
**_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_ **   
**_With a stone-cold neck, I'm so charming, oh, oh_ **

 

She repositioned her face in the crook of Kara's neck and played with Kara's hair.

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_Da-da-da da-da_ **

 

Kara felt Sara's leg brush up against hers. Electricity shot through her body. Her heart was heavy with emotion. 'O _h. Oh no_.' Kara thought. She was falling for Sara Lance.

 

**_Isn't love all we need? Is it love?_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_To be the same prophesy? Is it love?_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti, is it love?_ **   
**_Do-do-do do-do_ **   
**_Love, do-do-do do-do_ **

 

Kara turned so she could see Sara's face. "Thanks. For sitting here with me."

Afterwards, Kara wasn't sure which of them moved first, but it didn't really matter, because the moment their lips touched, it was like the whole world stopped, and for that moment, all there was in the entire multiverse was the two of them, Electricity shot through their bodies, and when the kiss ended, the world started turning, but it wasn't the same one they'd been on before. It was a new world, a better world, and Kara never wanted to go back.

"That was beautiful!" Thea said, Her face soaked with tears and snot.

"Thea! Have you been watching this entire time!?" Kara yelled, as they both jumped back through the window.

"YES!" Thea shouted. "Just wait till I tell Alex!!"

"Thea, I swear to God, if you tell Alex, no one will find your body!"

Sara glanced at the phone in Thea's hand. "Were you recording?!?!" Sara yelled.

"YES!!! Someone had to!!!"

"You're kidding me!!" Kara paced around the room.

"Delete it." Sara said.

"No."

"Fine. Keep it. Since that is so very clearly what you want." Kara said, calmly.

"What?!" Sara said, confused.

"But I swear to you, Thea Queen, if you so much as utter one syllable about this..." Kara sighed. "I'm not ready... for people to know. This is supposed to be my thing. I decide who knows, why where, and how." Kara said with threatening eyes.

"Okay- okay. I promise. I'm sorry."Thea said, looking at Kara with pity.

"Please stop looking at me like _that._ " Kara said, looking at the floor.

"Looking at you how?" Sara questioned.

"With pity. Like i'm this broken thing. Im not broken." Kara said, locking eyes with Thea.

"I didn't mean to-" Thea stuttered.

"I know." Kara acknowledged. "Anyway I should really get ready and pick up Alex."

"Right. I should get ready too." Sara said, walking towards the closet.

~~~~2 hours later...~~~~~~

"Alright! We all here?!" Kara shouted as they were all outside the house.

"Looks like it. I'm driving right?" Alex faced Kara.

Kara wore a tight black sleeve shirt with a v neck, a red and black plaid skirt, and... her black combat boots because why not?

Sara had ripped jeans, a white shirt, a red and white McKinley letterman jacket and black vans, with her backpack held closely to her.

Thea had a light blue jean jacket, a light pink/peachy shirt with a small elephant stitched in the corner, black leggings , and white converse.

Alex had a grayish/blueish t-shirt, a black Leather jacket, blue skinny Jeans, and black boots that she wears a lot.

"Yep." Kara nodded.

Alex drove them all to McKinley and they all got out.  
They walked slowly towards the school.

Kara walked through the doors of McKinley high school, dreading what awaited her. Sara looked at Kara and noticed her tightly clenched fists. Sara slid her hand into Kara's.

Kara flinched at the sudden touch of skin then relaxed into it. They walked through the halls with their heads held high.

Sara squeezed Kara's hand and let go. Kara smiles at Thea and Sara and nodded. They had all went their separate ways to face the challenges that the day gave to them. Alex had stopped with Kara at her locker to grab some stuff when it was slammed shut. On the other side of the locker stood Finn, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn.

"For the love of God..." Kara muttered as Alex stood, confused.

"What's going on with you?" Finn asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Are you done now?"

"No, Marley, you can't just pull something like that and getaway with it." Quinn scolded.

"Oh my God. Will you chill for like five seconds, I swear." Kara got frustrated.

"No! What you did was illegal!" Finn yelled.

"Please. Yell louder. And if you think that's the worst thing that happened then you should really hear how the rest of that night and yesterday went down. Just do me a favor and ignore me like you have been doing." Kara said bitterly, as she shoved past them.

"Who was that?" Alex looked concerned.

"Well I call him squishy tits but I guess other people would call him Finn.." Kara shrugged.

Alex snickered and walked beside Kara to her class.

Hours past till lunch and Kara was going to Glee club with Alex.

"Can't wait to watch you be sunny Marley Rose in action." Alex smiled.

"I'm gonna kill myself after class, just letting you know." Kara deadpanned.

They walked into Glee Club and sat down. Mr. Shue caught eye of Alex.

"I see a new face. Marley, who's this?"  Mr. Shuester, smiled.

Kara's heart raced. She took a deep breath and spoke. "This is Alex Danvers. My Foster sister... long story." Kara sat.

"Okaaaayy?" Mr Shue said, changing subject. " This weeks theme is.... Love!"  many of the Glee members groaned, some cheered.

Alex smirked and pointed to Kara. "Marley'll go first."

"Great! Marley come on up." Mr shue said.

"I hate you so much." Kara whispered to Alex as she walked to the front of the room.

"Alright! I'm apparently singing something."  Kara thought about songs. It couldn't be depressing so she went with sappy.

 

**_[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE) _ **

 

**_Wise men say Only fools rush in_ **   
**_But I can't help falling in love with you_ **   
**_Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin_ **   
**_Oh if I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

Kara's voice rung. Capturing the audience with the emotion and softness of the song.

 

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_ **   
**_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_ **

 

Kara thought of Sara as she sang. Of that moment where her day was made just as it had started.

 

**_ake my hand, take my whole life too_ **   
**_Oh for I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

She thought of Oliver and how someday she would have to choose.

 

**_Oh like a river flows surely to the sea_ **   
**_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be_ **

 

She felt... confused. She didn't know how she felt about surrendering herself to someone. She didn't know how she felt about being vulnerable.

 

**_Oh take my hand, take my whole life too_ **   
**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **   
**_Oh for I, I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 

Kara finished, feeling unsure of her emotions. She walked back to her seat as the audience was clapping. To Kara she couldn't hear their cheers. It all sounded muffled. Everything was moving so fast.

Alex looked worriedly at Kara. "Kara, are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kara smiled, weakly.

"Thank you, Marley! For that beautiful rendition of 'Can't help falling in love with you'." Mr. shue smiled. He then turned to face everyone. "Okay, class. As you know, we are doing a musical this year and after careful consideration this years musical will be...Drum roll pleeaasseee..."

Alex smiled as she watched all the students smile and slap the edges of their chairs, rapidly as if their lives depended on it.

"...HEATHERS!!!" The man finished. The students cheered and smiled. " watch it, get familiar with it, auditions will be held in a month and a half. You will be judged on voice, body language, and overall flair or lack of it. Class dismissed!!"

Everyone cleared from the room and off to lunch.

"You should totally audition!" Alex said.

"And who would I play? One of the heathers?"

"Exactly!" Alex smiled.

"What!?- I cant even tell which heather is which! Like I know Heather Chandler is the leader and shit but like which one is Heather Duke or Heather McNamara?-" Kara stopped and turned to Alex when she heard her laughing. "...what?."

"You watched 'Heathers' already?" Alex snickered.

"Shut up. Thea made me." Kara mumbled.

~~~~~~ **After school~~~~~~**

Kara, Alex, Thea, And Sara all met up at the car.

"You guys wanna eat at bread stix?" Thea asked.

"I actually have to go study with Ryder but you guys could still go." Kara lied. In reality she was learning how to be an assassin by a person she hasn't even known for a week.

"Okaaaaaaaaay." Alex sing songed. "Suit yourself."

Kara walked back home to get her bike and rode all the way to the place she'd get her training.

"Alright assassin lady what first?" Kara questioned as she stepped towards Nyssa. Nyssa just smirked.

**< ~~~~~~~3 hours later...~~~~~>**   
****

**"** Oh my God I cannot feel my body." Kara groaned, breathless and sweaty as she collapsed on the floor, covered in blood and bruises.

"I'm surprised. You're better than I thought you would be." Nyssa hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I had training on Krypton. But not like this.. Never like this."

"What do you mean?"

"You slapped me when I reached for some water."

"You have to be ready for all surprises." Nyssa shrugged.

" okay... any way I'm about to head to a karaoke place, where the Glee kids go, wanna come?"

"What is Karaoke?"

"Damn. You really did live under a rock. You'll see when you get there, come on!" Kara smiled as she grabbed at Nyssa's hand and led them to their bikes.

At the Karaoke place Kara walked through the door to find Alex, Thea, and Sara.

"Kara! What are you doing here?!" Alex smiled.

"Thought I'd take my new friend to karaoke." Kara shrugged.

"I see. And who is your new friend?" Thea wondered.

"Oh right! Guys this is Nyssa. Nyssa this is Alex, Thea, and Sara."

"So Nyssa, you gonna sing?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. If I'm honest I don't really know what karaoke is."

"What?! How is that possible?!" Thea exclaimed.

"She basically lived under a rock her whole life." Kara bobbed her head.

"Than who better to show her how than the one and only Kara Danvers?" Alex said.

"Way ahead of you." Kara said as she walked up to the stage. She picked up her mic and started.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxQK_ARQmMY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxQK_ARQmMY)

 

**_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_ **   
**_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_ **   
**_And floating around in ecstasy_ **   
**_So don't stop me now don't stop me_ **   
**_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_ **

 

Kara smiled as she started, getting more energetic as she went.

 

**_I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_ **   
**_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_ **   
**_I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_ **   
**_I'm gonna go, go, go_ **   
**_There's no stopping me_ **

 

She left the stage and went towards Alex, summoning her to dance,

 

**_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_ **   
**_Two hundred degrees_ **   
**_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ **   
**_I'm traveling at the speed of light_ **   
**_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_ **

 

The crowd was ecstatic and dancing, even singing along.

 

**_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_ **   
**_I'm having a ball_ **   
**_Don't stop me now_ **   
**_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_ **   
**_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_ **   
**_Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_ **   
**_I don't want to stop at all_ **

 

Nyssa sat with her lips pressed into a thin line, clearly confused,

 

**_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_ **   
**_On a collision course_ **   
**_I am a satellite, I'm out of control_ **   
**_I am a sex machine, ready to reload_ **   
**_Like an atom bomb about to_ **   
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode_ **

 

Kara's voice rang with excitement,

 

**_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_ **   
**_Two hundred degrees_ **   
**_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ **   
**_I'm traveling at the speed of light_ **   
**_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_ **

 

She ran towards a random table, sitting on it and kicking her legs, then jumping and standing on it, tapping her foot.

 

**_Don't stop me, don't stop me_ **   
**_Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey_ **   
**_Don't stop me, don't stop me_ **   
**_Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_ **   
**_Don't stop me, don't stop me_ **   
**_Have a good time, good time_ **   
**_Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah_ **   
**_Oh yeah_ **   
**_Alright_ **

 

Jumping off she went to Sara,  pulling her off the chair dancing with her

 

**_Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_ **   
**_Two hundred degrees_ **   
**_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ **   
**_I'm traveling at the speed of light_ **   
**_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_ **

 

Kara looked at Nyssa who was smirking and bobbing her head.

 

**_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_ **   
**_I'm having a ball_ **   
**_Don't stop me now_ **   
**_If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_ **   
**_Just give me a call (alright)_ **   
**_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)_ **   
**_Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_ **   
**_I don't want to stop at all_ **

 

She ended smoothly and calmly that echoed through the building.

 

**_La da da da daah_ **   
**_Da da da haa_ **   
**_Ha da da ha ha haaa_ **   
**_Ha da daa ha da da aaa_ **   
**_Ooh ooh ooh_ **

 

"WHOOOOOOOOO!! THATS MY BEST FRIEND!" Thea shouted.

Kara bowed as she walked over. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Soo... _that's_ karaoke." Nyssa said slowly.

"Yep. Wanna see some other dumb things Americans do?"  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **"** Kara'scoming to starling city in two weeks, she needs to be taken down." A dark voice boomed.

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y'all writers block is a bitch. At least this was sooner than last time. I'm getting better ,slowly but surely. Anyway that's it for now mi gente. Stay weird and may your dreams always be bigger than your borders.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: well people's this is where it ends today. My main goal is to reach one-thousand words every chapter but clearly I didn't meet that goal today. Welp as every parting goes ' byeeee'
> 
> (Don't really own anything 'cept mah plot sooo, yea)  
>  this is originally from my wattpad account my username on wattpad is RedArrow22


End file.
